


Family

by evakayaki



Series: David and Matteo Make a Playlist [3]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: David and Matteo having fun, Fluff, M/M, goofballs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23201587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evakayaki/pseuds/evakayaki
Summary: Takes place in the train yard (during the instagram post where Matteo is throwing rocks at David). Part of the David and Matteo Make a Playlist verse.
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck)
Series: David and Matteo Make a Playlist [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662631
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	Family

David knew Matteo was bored. And when he was bored, he became clingy. Clingy and annoying. When Matteo’s idea to throw rocks at David didn’t elicit the reaction the boy had hoped for, he proceeded to try and scare David. 

“David,” Matteo whined, taking a seat right next to David. “David, David, David.”

“Busy,” David mocked, his eyes never leaving the storyboard in his lap. “Busy, busy, busy.”

“Come on,” Matteo groaned kicking David’s foot. 

“Let’s play the quiet game,” David glanced at his boyfriend and held a finger to his lips. “Shh.”

Matteo rolled his eyes and nudged David with his shoulder. “Kiss me.”

“What?” David laughed, adding a bit more detail to one of the boxes of his storyboard. 

“Kiss me,” Matteo repeated. 

David shook his head, “Babe, please. I have to-“

“Babe?” Matteo asked, a smile spreading across his face. 

“Umm,” David knew his cheeks were turning red. 

Without warning, David found Matteo’s lips against his. A tongue slid into his mouth causing a small whimper to escape him. 

“Matteo,” David whined, pulling back slightly. “I really need to get this done.”

Matteo laughed. “Okay, _babe_. Whatever you say, _babe_. I hear you, _babe_ ,” he teased. 

“Shut up, asshole,” David blushed, turning back to his storyboard. 

“Fine,” Matteo huffed dramatically, getting up. David heard the crunch of rocks and the ground as Matteo went off to do whatever. 

Shaking his head, David picked up his pencil and got down to work. 

—————————

After about an hour, David really wasn’t sure how much time had passed but it felt like somewhat a significant amount, he shaded in a corner and sighed. He was slightly impressed that Matteo had managed to keep himself occupied for that long. “Okay,” He cleared his throat. “I’m...all yours,” He did one more glance over to make sure he had accomplished what he’d set out to.

When David didn’t get a response, he looked up expecting Matteo to be waiting to pounce or throw something at him. He frowned slightly when he didn’t see the other boy right away. 

Sliding his leg out from under him, he stood up and stretched. “Matteo?”

He picked up his phone and looked to see if his boyfriend had texted him. Nothing. 

“Matteo?” David called, walking further into the train yard and looking around. “Matteo?”

He raised his phone up and connected to Matteo’s number. No answer. Straight to voicemail. 

“Matteo, come on, this isn’t funny!” David exclaimed. “Matteo!”

It wasn’t panic yet, but David’s concern was growing as he dialed Jonas. He didn’t get any further when his boyfriend’s best friend said the last he heard was Matteo was spending the day with David. 

“Matteo, fuck! I don’t want to have to call the police!” David yelled again. “Come on, this isn’t funny!”

Taking a few steps back, he sat back down on the cement block he had been drawing on. He looked at his phone, pulling up his sister’s number and was just about to connect the call when two arms grabbed him from behind. An embarrassing screech escaped his lips as he fought against the arms and turned, ready to swing at whoever had grabbed him. 

“Hey, it’s me! It’s just me!” Matteo laughed, holding up his hands. 

“You asshole! You fucking…fucking! You dumbass! Fuck you!” David screamed, closing the distance between the two of them. He lightly slapped Matteo in the arm with a pout.

“Ow,” Matteo chuckled, despite barely feeling the slap. 

“I hate you!” David shook his head. “You are an asshole!” 

Matteo chuckled, “You love me.” 

“No, I really don’t,” David argued. 

“Yes, you do,” Matteo smiled. 

“No,” David shook his head.

“Yes,” Matteo argued back, pressing his lips against David’s. “Yes.” 

“No,” David whispered, his hand’s betraying his words. One found its way to the back of Matteo’s head, fingers sifting through the other boy’s hair. The other hand wrapped around his boyfriend’s neck.

“I think so,” Matteo whispered before sliding his tongue into David’s mouth, drawing a tiny whimper from David. 

“I guess,” David sighed into the kiss.

“Hmm,” Matteo hummed against David’s lips. “I win.”

“What?” David chuckled. 

“I. Win.” Matteo laughed, pulling away from David. He pecked the boy’s lips. “I win.”

The next thing David saw was Matteo taking off running towards the field. 

“Jerk,” David shook his head with a laugh before running after his boyfriend. 

When Matteo was within arms reach, David threw his arms around the boy and wrestled him to the ground. Matteo managed to wiggle around so he was laying on his back, David hovering over him. 

“I win,” David softly giggled. 

“I guess you do.” Matteo laughed. “You ready to go? I promised Hans we’d have a family dinner with him tonight.” 

“Family dinner?” David asked, getting to his feet. 

“Yeah. Hans, Linn, Jonas, Abdi, Carlos, Amira, Sam, Kiki, Hanna, your sister, even Mia said she’d stop by. I think Hans even might have invited Sara and Leonie.” Matteo shrugged. 

“Wait, David stopped. “My sister?” 

“Yeah, why not?” Matteo shrugged again. “It’s _your_ sister. She’s family.” 

David coughed, “You see her as family?”  
“Uh, yeah,” Matteo mocked. “She’s your sister, so in turn, I guess she’s kind of like my sister. She sure yells at me enough like she’s my sister.” He chuckled, thinking back to the texts Laura sent him during their road trip and since they’d been back.

Taking a shuddering breath, David reached out and slid his hand into Matteo’s, tangling their fingers. “We should probably pick up some beer or something for the dinner.” 

“I still win,” Matteo shrugged, tugging David’s hand, leading him back towards the road. 

“Well, I guess everyone gets one,” David shook his head. “Even you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Stay safe everyone!


End file.
